The invention relates to the connection or bonding of highly wear-resistant plates, particularly ceramic plates, to a carrier to be protected against wear, particularly the spiral or auger of a conveyor worm of the type used in a screw-type centrifuge.
Swiss Pat. No. 221 365 discloses shaped members for armoring (i.e., rendering wear-resistant) workpieces which are composed of an outside layer of wear-resistant material and a fastening layer, the two layers being bonded to one another by means of an intermediate layer of solid solution structure by welding or sintering to form a uniform member. This known way of forming and bonding the shaped member to the workpiece, however, is relatively complicated and involves an increased expense. This is particularly true because the shaped member must be subjected to a special treatment before it can be bonded to the workpiece.